The Strap-On
by cw2k
Summary: Completely separate from my first three stories, this one will involve a sexy strap-on, and all MK girls are invited!
1. Introduction

The Strap-On

Introduction

What's going on, guys. It's your boy, CW2K. This story is completely separate from my first three stories. This time, no MK female is safe. This story will take place in Chris' bedroom, or where ever you feel suitable for this strap-on. The MK girls are invited for a hot strap-on, but I could do one or two at a time. There are no fights or any of that drama, just erotica through and through. Let me know in a review who you want me to start with. This will be fun!


	2. Sonya Blade

The Strap-On

Victim: Sonya Blade

Location: Outerworld Investigation Agency

Our champion, Chris, has invited Sonya Blade for a little strap-on. Sonya arrived in her MK3 outfit.

"Hey, Chris. She starts removing her outfit, revealing her amazing thighs to him.

"Chris asked her, "Have you ever done a strap-on before?"

"No, it sounds like fun."

She lays down on a revolving bed, the same bed that Cyrax laid on after MK Gold to restore his humanity. Sonya gets naked. Chris straps her arms first, then he opens her legs, giving him a full view of her pussy.

"Like what you see, baby?"

"I do." He starts by licking her clitoris. Sonya couldn't help but moan softly. He massaged her breasts as he licked deep. He then got on top of her and kisses her. He then slides his cock into her pussy.

"Chris, please fuck me... please."

He start slow, then hard. He went deep in her, forcing Sonya to moan loud.

Chris caressed her thighs as he continued fucking this gorgeous blonde. Sonya wanted this, and he knew it. He pumped harder into her. "Don't stop, baby."

"I'm going for your sweet ass too."

He was about to come. He licked her tits as he blasts his seed into her vagina. After that they kissed.

Chris removed the straps. Sonya got on her knees and took his cock in her mouth. She kept sucking it fast, making Chris want her again. "I want this dick in my ass, baby." She bends over toward him. Chris slid into her ass and held her hips as he fucked that ass. He smacked that ass as well. Sonya was definitely enjoying it. Chris went fast, causing Sonya to scream his name. "Don't you fucking stop! Ahh, oh god, you're amazing!"

He pumped harder into her ass. He continued smacking it until it was red.

A few minutes later, Chris laid on the bed with Sonya riding him reverse cowgirl style. She moved her hips back and forth, driving him deep into her pussy. Then she went up and down, fast.

"I'm about to come, Sonya."

"Come in my pussy, baby."

He did, shooting his load into her again. They kissed.

"You are the best."

"It's what I do."


	3. Sareena

The Strap-On

Victim: Sareena

Location: Evil Tower

Chris was called upon to Outworld for some strap-on action. He finds himself in the Evil Tower. As he traveled, he noticed a woman standing in front of him. She was wearing her black leather top, skirt and boots. She black and white hair and has black make-up.

"Greetings, Chris." She said.

"Who are you?"

"I am Sareena. I invited you here to strap me on and have your way with me."

Chris studies Sareena's form. She's definitely gorgeous. She started stripping naked. Chris took the straps and tied her wrists around one of the tower's pillars.

Her legs are spread, giving Chris full view of her pussy. He decided to take Sareena in the ass first, sliding his cock in. He started slow because he is unfamiliar with this woman. Sareena moaned under her breath, moving her ass towards him, taking him deeper.

"Do not be afraid, baby. Your dick feels so wonderful."

And with that, he pumped deeper and harder. He massaging her breasts, earning him a loud moan from her. He pumped faster. He kissed the back of her neck and told her he was about to explode. He pulled out and took the straps off Sareena. She kneels down to suck his dick. She went faster, quickly deepthroating him. Soon afterward, he shot his seed all over her face. Sareena quickly wiped it off. Chris laid down and Sareena straddles him.

She looks at him and says, "There is something in you that makes me want you more." She found his cock and placed it into her pussy, lowering herself. She moved slowly. Chris palmed her breasts gently as she takes him deeper. He caressed her body, her thighs, even her ass. She kissed him as she starts bouncing slowly up and down.

"Your pussy is so good, Sareena."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it, baby, because I'm not letting you until you come." She bounced up and down quickly. Chris rose up to kiss her and held her hips. She moaned wildly. She was nearing her orgasm. She came, but Chris wasn't done yet.

Chris took her on the pillar. She wrapped her thighs around him. They kissed wildly as he fucked her hard.

"Don't stop, baby. Please come inside me. Please!"

Chris continued fucking her deeper, caressing her thighs. he knew his explosion was approaching and Sareena could feel it. After several more thrusts, he spilled his seed inside Sareena.

They looked into each other's eyes. Sareena thanked him for the sex she never had or even knew existed.


	4. Kitana & Jade

The Strap-On

Victims: Kitana and Jade

Location: Kitana's bedroom

Chris decided to travel to Edenia for some peace and quiet. He then found the palace and decided to pay a visit. The Guards immediately knew who he was and he entered the palace. A young woman in green UMK3 attire approaches. "Chris."

"Jade! What's going on?"

"You're just in time for a strap-on. Follow me."

He follows Jade, not taking his eyes off her well-toned ass.

"Like what you see?"

They arrived at Kitana's bedroom, where she is laying there in her UMK3 attire. "Greeting, Chris."

"We knew you were coming," said Jade. "We have a strap-on for you to use. Who do you want to use it with?"

He chose Jade. "Oh?"

"But first, Chris, I want you to see what we do between the sheets," said Kitana. Jade joins her and they start making out. They get naked and Jade licked around Kitana's breasts. She kissed down Kitana's body until she reaches her pussy. As she licked Kitana's clitoris, Chris went behind Jade and slid his cock in her ass. Jade acknowledges this allowed him deeper.

He gave Jade the strap-on and slowed his thrusts so she can wrap Kitana's wrists to the bedpost and got another strap-on to open her legs. She then got on top of her and continued licking her clitoris, then gave Chris the go-ahead to continue fucking her ass. He went deeper, palming her ass. He massaged her breasts. She rises to stand, allowing Chris to aress her body.

"Baby..."

"Yes, Jade?"

"I want you to fuck my friend good, and then I'm yours."

He got on top of Kitana, kisses her as he enters her vagina. As he fucks Kitana, Jade plays with her clit, watching her friend get the d! He pumped deep, looking at Jade playing with her pussy. He kisses Kitana and licked her tits. "Don't stop, baby. Please... I want more."

He pumped harder but he is reaching his peak. He tries to hold on as long as he can, but he lost the fight when he spilled his seed in her vagina.

Jade released the strap-ons, allowing Kitana to be free. She kisses Chris. "You were amazing. Now, it's Jade's turn."

Chris laid down. Jade gets on top of him. Kitana grabs what appears to be a vibrator. She slides him in her pussy while Kitana slides the vibrator in Jade's ass. As she rode slowly, Kitana began fucking Jade slowly as well. Chris caressed her thighs. She then started bouncing up and down, and Kitana pumped deep and hard. Jade moaned loud. "YES. AH AH. Kitana, I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Jade."

Jade continued moaning loud and rode hard. "My god, this cock! Oh, my god! I love it so much!"

Chris continued caressing her thighs, then her breasts. "Jade, I'm coming, baby!"

Kitana came. She had the vibrator turned on. She then removed the vibrator and Jade continued riding. Chris rose up to kiss her, palming her ass. "Come in my pussy, sweety."

He did, releasing himself in her. Jade could feel his love juice spilling inside her. They kissed.

"Kitana was right. You're so fucking good!"

Kitana laid next to him on his right while Jade lays down on his left. His cock was now sore, but the girls enjoyed just like he did. Chris goes to sleep, recovering from the hot sex from these two Edenian beauties.


	5. Tanya

The Strap-On

Victim: Tanya

Location: Tanya's room

Chris remained in Edenia, recovering from a double penetration session with Kitana and Jade. As he wondered the halls, a young woman with dark skin was looking right at him. "Mmm, so this is the gentleman that gave Kitana and Jade the business last night," She thought to herself. She walked behind him slowly.

Chris exited the palace to find something to cool him off. Then he found a nice river by the waterfall. He stripped his outfit off except his boxers and stepped in. It felt nice to be in the water for a change, but he failed to notice this same woman who was following him. She was wearing her MKX outfit.

"Hello?"

"Well, well, well. I didn't realize you were the one that fucked both Kitana and Jade last night."

"You knew?"

"Don't be ashamed, baby. I am Tanya. Chris, right?"

"Yes."

"How about if I join you?" Tanya started stripping naked. Chris studied her form. "Wow."

"Like what you see?"

She steps in and moves toward him.

"So, Chris. How is your time here so far?"

"Very nice."

"You're beautiful."

Tanya was indeed moved by Chris' sexual charm. He moved his hands behind her back, with her arms around him.

"What do you want to do to me?"

He kisses her. Tanya knew this was what she wanted. Chris somehow knew this and continued kissing. He placedher gently on the wall, massaging her thighs."

"You're very sweet, Chris, which is why... I need... you... inside me."

Chris took his time entering Tanya's vagina. He was easy on her as to not to hurt her, but Tanya acknowledges him to go deep. So he did. He didn't thrust yet, but he could tell that she needed it and he was, it seems, the only one who can give it to her.

She wraps arms and legs around him and whispers in his ear, "Go ahead, baby. Fuck me."

He started thrusting steadily into her. He wanted take as much time with Tanya as he can. This time, he didn't have a strap-on, but he plans on using it later. He pumped deep into Tanya. He kissed her neck as he started going fast. He was about to come, but he stopped, "I have a strap-on in the palace."

Tanya was intrigued. They got dressed and went to the palace. Tanya led him to her room. "Shall we finish here?"

"Oh, yes."

They got naked again. Chris took the strap-ons and wrapped them around her wrists. She is standing on her bed with her arms stretched overhead. He them placed her thighs around him and enters her. They kept kissing as he pumped into her. He caressed her thighs, giving Tanya the pleasure she needed. Tanya was enjoying this. Chris was about to come again, and he did, deep in her pussy.

While Tanya was moaning under her breath, he released the straps and got her on her knees. He slid his way into that ass. He fucked her sweet ass, Chris massaged her breasts. He pumped deep, kissing the back of her neck.

He pumped hard in that ass. Tanya never knew this was possible, but as soon as Chris entered her, she could tell she was in for a ride.

"My god, baby! You're so fucking amazing!"

A few minutes later, Tanya was riding him hard. He rubbed her body, admiring the beautiful skin. He smacked that ass as she took him deep. Tanya was close to her orgasm as was he. Chris could feel his explosion ready to erupt, but Tanya kept going. He rose up to kiss her as he shot his load inside Tanya's sweet pussy.

Tanya looked at him. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"The hottest sex ever!" They continued kissing and cuddled. Little did they is that Kitana and Jade were watching. They were smiling. They know Tanya finally got what she wanted.


	6. Mileena & Skarlet

The Strap-On

Victims: Mileena and Skarlet

Location: Mileena's camp on Chris' frontyard

Chris finally returned home after his strap-on action with Kitana, Jade and Tanya. As he reached his place, he noticed a camping tent in front of his house. What's more is that he hears moaning, female moaning. Chris stepped closer to the tent slowly. He peaked through the window and sees two women. The one with red hair is using what appears to be a vibrator, probably the same one Jade uses on Kitana, and this woman is fucking another woman with black hair and... those teeth! The red-haired woman was giving the other one the business, which made Chris hard.

Chris decided to let them have their fun but as soon as he stepped in his house, the red-haired woman magically appears in front of him, in blood? It made Chris sick to his stomach.

"You were watching us," the woman said.

"Who are you?"

"You may call me Skarlet." The other woman approaches behind him. "I believe you know Mileena."

Chris turned around slowly and Mileena giving him a look that made his heart beat faster. "You dare disturb our lovin', human?"

"I'm..."

"SILENCE!"

Skarlet spoke, "What should we do with him?"

Mileena looks down, which lets Chris know his cock is still hard and he forgot about it until Mileena discovered it. "I think I know what we can do, Skarlet. Let's bring him back to our camp. And you, you and I can do double penetration on Skarlet. What is your name?"

"I'm Chris."

"Well, Chris. Shall we?"

They led Chris back to their camp. Skarlet and Mileena strips naked. Mileena lays down. Chris grabs his strap-on. "What's that?" asked Mileena.

"This is a strap-on."

"How intriguing," Skarlet said.

"You can use this to strap her arms and legs."

Skarlet did just that by strapping both Mileena's arms and legs wide open.

Skarlet straps on the vibrator and gets on top of Mileena and slides the vibrator into her pussy. Skarlet activates the vibrator and pumps into her. "Fuck me, Skarlet! AH, Ah, god, you're so good!" Chris is watching like he was earlier but he looks at Skarlet's ass. Just like he did with Jade, he gets behind Skarlet. He wraps his hands around her hips and prepares to slide his cock in her ass. Skarlet kisses Mileena as Chris slides in her ass.

Skarlet feels his cock going in her ass. Mileena sees this and says, "Take that ass, boy." With that, he started fucking Skarlet while she continued fucking Mileena. He pumped deep in that ass. Mileena just had a idea. She told Skarlet to take her from behind. Skarlet fucked her hard in that ass. Chris pumped hard in Skarlet's ass just Skarlet doing the same with Mileena.

While Skarlet was handling Mileena, Chris laid down massaging Mileena's thighs. Mileena took his cock and slid it in her pussy. Skarlet continues owning Mileena's ass, while Mileena rides.

She took him deeper and hard. Skarlet massaged her breasts. Mileena started bouncing on Chris. "You enjoy my pussy, boy?" "Yes I do." Skarlet stood in front of Mileena. She slidher tongue into Skarlet's pussy and lickin' it. Mileena continued riding Chris. Skarlet moaned as Mileena licked deep. Chris was about to explode, holding Mileena's hips as he explodes into her pussy.

Skarlet laid her pussy on Chris' face as he slid his tongue in it, while Mileena has his cock in her mouth. Chris licked deep in Skarlet's pussy. Mileena carefully sucked Chris cock without poking it with her Tarkatan teeth.

Chris gets on top of Skarlet and slid his cock in her pussy. He started slow, caressin' her thighs. He started fucking Skarlet deep and hard. He kissed her lips as she wrapped her legs around him, keeping him deeper. He fucked her good, causing Skarlet to moan loud. A few minutes later, Skarlet moved her hips back and forth, enjoying him inside her. Mileena massaged Skarlet's breasts, making her bounce. Chris grabbed that ass as she rode him hard. He was ready to come again, and he did by blasting his seed deep in Skarlet's pussy. Chris caressed her well-toned body. After they dressed up, Mileena thanked Chris for the hot action they received in his presence. Skarlet moved closer to him and said, "I will not forget this moment, Chris. I'll be thinking of you... handsome."

Skarlet kisses him as she and Mileena took their camping equipment and returned to Outworld.


	7. Sheeva

The Strap-On

Victim: Sheeva

Location: Shao Kahn's Dungeon

Chris was sleeping after yet another session, only with Mileena and Skarlet. Suddenly, he woke up, hearing keys jingling. He soon learns that he is not at home anymore, but it appeared to be some type of prison cell. How he got there made him shiver to the bone. Even worse, the person who opened the cell was someone Chris has never seen before. It was a four-armed woman, and she doesn't look too happy for some reason. Chris' heart began to beat faster as the woman approaches. She turns around and orders the guards to close and lock the cell. This was it. He was going to die.

That was the case until... she said, "You need not fear, human."

"Who are you?"

"I am Sheeva."

"Why am I here?"

He studied Sheeva's form. She doesn't look too bad. He crouched down to study her thighs. Considering that she is wearing her MK3 attire. Without thinking, he placed his hands on her thighs. Sheeva felt this. She never felt this kind of touch before. It actually put a smile on her face. He rose up, noticing that Sheeva is much taller than him. He had no idea how this is going to work, but he caressed her body with his fingers until he reached her vagina. He had no trouble sliding his finger in. It caused Sheeva to moan under her breath. Despite being taller than him, Sheeva placed herself on the wall, removing her attire.

Chris revealed to her his hard cock. Sheeva never seen anything like it. He moved closer, still not sure how this will work, but he has to try. He stroked his cock in front of her to get harder. He succeeded.

"What is that?" Sheeva asked curiously.

"It's called a penis. If you allow me, I will demonstrate how it works."

He gently wrapped her thighs around him, laying her down. He's not able to kiss her lips because he is smaller than her, but he is at least in a good position to lick them titties though. He placed her calves on his shoulders, giving him complete access to her vagina. Sheeva was curious as to how a man's penis works.

Chris slowly enters Sheeva with care, not risking any pain. However, he went deep easily. He strated thrusting into Sheeva. He has no idea how long he'll last, but he knew he won't last long. But he kept fucking her.

He fucked her hard and fast. Unfortunately, he's about to explode. He stopped, blasting his seed into her.

After a few minutes, Sheeva wanted more. She was on top of him, riding him up and down. Chris caressed her thighs. Sheeva moaned, but not too loud. He caressed her hips as she moved her hips back and forth. Chris couldn't tell if she was enjoying it, but the way she moved her hips, he cahnged his opinion in his mind that she is enjoying it. She started moving faster, keeping him deep. He massaged her breasts, and that ass, making her bounce hard. The problem is, he can't rise up, mainly because when she's on top, she has the advantage. Regardless, he didn't care. He placed his hands back on her thighs. Her pussy actually felt wonderful. He was about to explode again. Sheeva's pussy felt like a massage parlor, causing him to drain his seed into her again. Sheeva looked at him. It looked as if she was gonna kill him, but she got off and kissed him.

"You served your purpose well, human," she said.

"What now?"

"You will return home. I will remember this."


	8. Nitara & Ashrah

The Strap-On

Victims: Nitara & Ashrah

Location: Campsite in the Woods

The following day, Chris came to the campsite for the weekend. After setting up camp, he made dinner. By nightfall, he fell asleep. Later that night, a woman with bat wings shows up. There was a portal that opened from a distance.

"Nitara!" Another female voice is heard. It came from this woman, wearing her white kimono with a white hat.

Nitara looked at the woman. "You've been following me, Ashrah?"

"Your vampire kind has no place in Earthrealm or anywhere in reality!"

"What makes you think you stop me?"

"I'll answer that!" It was Chris, who apparently woke up from the racket.

"Nice costumes. Too bad it's not Halloween."

"Fool, I am Nitara!" She shows her vampire fangs.

Ashrah tries to strike Nitara, but the vampire woman stopped her. "Do not meddle in affairs you know little of."

Chris noticed the large tattoo on Nitara's thighs. He turned around to go back into his camp, but then he heard moaning. He turns around and sees Ashrah kissing down Nitara's body. They started strippin' naked. Ashrah licked Nitara's pussy. The moment he saw Nitara's ass, his cock gets hard, so he pulled his shorts down to stroke it.

Nitara sees this and is intrigued. "Perhaps we can give the boy a piece of the action."

Ashrah moved closer to Chris. "Can I help you with that?"

She takes his cock ans slides it in her mouth while Nitara moves close and says, "Like what you see?" She was showing him her pussy.

Chris placed his hands on her thighs and he takes her pussy on his lips. Nitara was moaning while Ashrah continued sucking his cock. Ashrah got off, allowing Nitara to take his cock in her pussy. She stayed quiet as she rode him. Chris licked her breasts and she rode hard. He rubbed her body and Ashrah found a strap-on pair and vibrator on his bed. Nitara continued riding him, even by lifting her up and placed himself on the bed while she bounces hard.

"Your pussy is amazing," said Chris, who's about to burst.

Chris spilled his seed into Nitara.

He gave Nitara the vibrator as Ashrah laid down. Chris tied the strap-on to Ashrah's wrists and ankles on both ends of Chris' cot. Nitara opened her legs and slid the vibrator into her pussy. As Nitara fucked Ashrah, Chris got behind Nitara and slid himself in her ass. He pumped hard into her just as Nitara is fucking Ashrah. He massaged her breasts. Ashrah then strap-on the vibrator and allowed Nitara to ride with Chris still in her ass. He kept pounding into her. Nitara was getting close to her orgasm after ten minutes. Chris got off and Ashrah took off the vibrator but kept her legs open for Chris. He slides in and starts deep. Chris knew he won't last long, but he would give it to her as long as he can. He pumped hard into her, caressing her thighs and kisses her. He moved faster, taking Ashrah to the limit. He then shot his load deep in Ashrah. After almost several hours of strap-on action, Nitara and Ashrah blew a kiss to Chris and took a portal back to where they came from.

Finally, Chris went back to sleep. He woke up in the morning, realizing it was all a dream.


	9. Edenian 3-way

The Strap-On

The Edenian 3-way

Back in Edenia, in Kitana's bedroom, Kitana and Jade making out with each other when they heard a knock on the door.

A guard at the door says, "Queen Sindel wishes to see you both."

They arrived at Queen Sindel's throne. "What's going on, mother?"

"It's come to my attention that you two are engaged in these "Make-out sessions."

Kitana looked at Jade.

"What?"

"How did you know?"

Sindel stepped from her throne and walks toward them seductively. "I've been watching you two." She walked to Jade and gently pulled her mask down. "I see why Kitana loves you."

Sindel kisses Jade and reaches between her thighs. She fingers her. "I love your daughter so much, Your Highness."

"I know. Come."

Sindel returns to her throne and Kitana a vibrator. "I want to see you two in action. Show me how it works."

Kitana obliged. She and Jade kissed again, this time, Kitana activated the vibrator. They laid down in front of Sindel as Kitana got on top, strapped on the vibrator and slid it in Jade's pussy. "Fuck me, my princess."

Kitana began fucking Jade, going deep inside her. As Kitana is sexing Jade, Sinel reaches between her thighs and caressed her pussy. She started fingering herself. Kitana went behind Jade and gave her ass a pounding and smacking it at the same. Sindel walked up to Jade. "Have a taste, sweetheart." Jade began licking Sindel's pussy and massaged her ass as well. A few minutes later, it was Jade's turn to fuck Kitana. She slides in and shows Kitana that she loves to fuck too. Sindel sits on Kitana's faces. Kitana uses her tongue to lick her pussy. Jade fucked Kitana hard and deep, causing her to cum hard. Sindel came on her face. Jade went behind Sindel and shoved the vibrator in her ass.

Sindel's ass is now being violated by Jade. Along with the hot thrashing comes the smacking as well. Sindel was moaning loud. Jade was going faster, so fast that Sindel won't be able to sit down for a while. But Sindel wants some of the action. Sindel straps on and slides it in Jade's pussy. "Fuck me, your Highness." She did. She pumped deep. "You say you love my daughter, Jade?"

"I do."

Sindel pumped hard, causing Jade to cum. But she wasn't done yet. She kept fucking Jade. After that, she got behind Kitana and started fucking her. As Sindel was fucking her own daughter, Jade got behind Sindel and massaged her breasts. "We love you, your highness."

"I love you both, too." Sindel kisses Kitana as she grind her pussy with Sindel's. this time without the vibrator. She fucked her good. "Fuck me, mother. Ah ah ah yes!" Sindel pumped hard. Kitana wrapped her thighs around her as Sindel went a little crazy as she slammed her pussy on Kitana's. SIndel was about to release herself. She kissed Kitana as Sindel released herself in her own daughter.

Sindel says to both Jade and Kitana, "I thank you, my ladies. Kitana, you have a beautiful woman who loves you and is our high-esteem guardian. Jade, take great care of my daughter."

"I will not fail, your highness."

"That is why I picked you."

AUTHOR'S NOTE

 _ **I must apologize for taking so long as I was sick throughout the weekend and watching EVO 2016. This was requested by alwaysdoubted so big shout out and credit goes to him for this request. I still got other MK girls to take care of. Maybe I'll do at least 1 more double penetration episode with Li Mei and Frost and handle the rest.**_


	10. Jacqui Briggs

The Strap-On

Victim: Jacqui Briggs

Location: Long Beach

Chris took a flight to California for a getaway. He visits Long Beach to start his vacation. However, he sees two girls consoling each other. He contemplated on talking to them. His main interest is the young African-American woman who is crying. He notices the blonde one as well.

Chris went into the water to cool off. The girls notice him and went to the water to meet him. "Excuse me," said the blonde. "What's up?"

"Are you new here?"

"Yea, I got here last night. I couldn't help but notice you crying. What happened?"

The blonde explained, "Her boyfriend just dumped her last night. You know what he said? He said he dumped her because she wouldn't give up the pussy."

"What?"

"Yea. He wanted sex, and when I said no, he left. No phone call, or nothin'.

"I'm so sorry."

"Hey, listen. Later on, why don't you come with us to lunch and then my place."

"Sure."

A few hours later, they went to Taco Bell for lunch, then her place.

"Nice place," Chris said.

"It belonged to my dad, Johnny Cage," the blonde said.

"You're Johnny's daughter?

"The one and only. I'm Cassie. And this is Jacqui, the daughter of Jackson Briggs."

"Pleasure to meet you both. I'm Chris."

"Listen, I gotta go see my dad for a bit."

"Ok, Cassie."

As Cassie left, Chris sat down. Jacqui must have went to the bedroom to change.

A few minutes later, Jacqui came out wearing Boot Camp top and booty shorts. He looked at her thighs, his cock immediately gets hard.

"So, Chris..." She sits next to him. "Have you ever dated a black woman before?"

"No."

Jacqui crossed her thighs.

"Like what you see?"

"Yes."

Chris' hands reaches slowly to her thigh.

Jacqui sees this and moves his hand and places it on her thigh

Smooth, isn't it?"

"Yes."

Jacqui notices his hard cock and touches it. She gives him a kiss and takes his cock out. She then strips naked, taking his hard cock in her mouth.

Jacqui's mouth was so warm around his cock. She went faster. Chris caresses her ass. She then stopped, straddles him and said, "Let's see if you can handle my black pussy." She kissed him as she takes his cock into her pussy.

She began her movements slowly. layin him down. "Does it feel good, baby?"

"Yes it does."

He palms her breasts gently. Jacqui took him deep. She moves her hips back and forth, enjoying his hands roaming her thighs. Jacqui knows that Chris is gonna bust soon, so she bounced up and down hard. She moaned loud. A few minutes later, Chris is on top of Jacqui, kissing her.

"Yeah, baby. Fuck this pussy good."

He slid in and went deep. They never stopped kissing and touching each other as he pumped into her. He licked her tits. Chris studied Jacqui's form. Amazingly athletic, possibly through military training. Whatever it took to look this good, Jacqui earned it. Chris kept fucking Jacqui non-stop, but his explosion is nearing. He slowed his thrusts and pumped hard into her. "I'm cumming, Jacqui."

She wrapped her thighs around him, keeping him deep. He shot his load deep into Jacqui's pussy.

"My god, baby. I'm so glad I gave you my pussy."

"What about the guy that dumped you?"

"He was never gonna get it anyway."

They kissed, not realizing the front door opened. Cassie came home, seeing Chris and Jacqui, naked.

TO BE CONTINUED


	11. Cassie Cage

The Strap-On

Victim: Cassie Cage

Location: Long Beach

 _ **In the last episode, Chris traveled to California for a vacation. He finds two women on the beach who invited him for lunch and chill at her place. The African-American woman, Jacqui Briggs, daughter of Jackson Briggs, or Jax, falls in love with Chris followed by hot sex. Cassie comes home after checking in with her father, Johnny Cage. What she saw was something she never thought she'd see: Her best friend having sex. Here's her reaction...**_

"JACQUI!" Cassie screams. "What the fuck are you doing?" Chris got off of her quickly

"Cassie..."

"Chris, What the fuck, dude?"

Chris tried to explain, but Jacqui says, "Cassie, it was the heat of the moment."

"My ass! You two were doing it."

Cassie saw Chris' hard cock. "Whoa, Chris."

Cassie stepped toward Chris and studied his cock. She touched it. "Cassie, I..."

"You fucked my best friend with this?" She kept massaging it, making it even harder.

Jacqui spoke, "His dick was wonderful, Cassie."

"Then I hope he doesn't mind if I do this..." She leans down to take his cock in her mouth.

As Cassie was blowjobing Chris, Jacqui whispered in his ear, "Cassie wants the D, baby. You felt so good in my pussy."

Chris massaged Jacqui's breasts. "Lick them tits, sweety." He tasted Jacqui's chocolate mounds, feeling the pressure on Cassie's mouth around his cock. She stopped to see Jacqui's tits lovingly devoured. Cassie began stripping naked.

"Chris, we have a vibrator in my bedroom. Wanna take the action there?"

Without answering, he and Jacqui joined Cassie to the bedroom. Cassie laid Jacqui down and slid a strap-on vibrator into Jacqui's pussy. "Chris, you think you're the only one fucking Jacqui? I own this chocolate pussy." She started pumping into her. "His dick felt so good," said Jacqui.

"What else did he do." Cassie pumped deep.

"His hands were on my thighs when I rode him. Then, he came inside me."

As Jacqui explained this, Chris went behind Cassie and massaged her ass. "You want this ass, baby?" Chris slid his cock in her ass. Cassie felt it. He pumped steadily in her ass. "Oh, my god, baby. Jacqui was right. You do feel so good." Chris pumped deep just as Cassie was giving Jacqui the same sexual domination as Chris did earlier. 'Cassie, I'm about to cum."

Cassie pumped faster, causing Jacqui to burst. They kissed. "My turn to get that dick, girl."

Jacqui cleaned up and laid beside Cassie. "Alright, baby..." She opens her legs. "...Come and get this pussy."

Chris got on top. He gave Cassie a kiss and slowly slid himself into her. Jacqui covered them and herself up with Cassie's blanket. Chris started slow. Cassie helped him go deep. "You can fuck me hard, baby." So he pumped hard into Cassie.

"Fuck me, baby!" He plunged deep into Cassie. Chris studied her form. Like Jacqui, it seemed that Cassie went through military training as well. No wonder she looks amazingly hot. He fucked Cassie fast. "Don't stop, baby. Ah aah ah!" Chris licked her tits. Jacqui looks on, seeing her best friend getting the D she had earlier. "I'm gonna fuckin' ride you good, like a cowgirl!"

Cassie made good on her statement. She rode him hard like a cowgirl. She moaned loud. Jacqui rose up to suck on her tits, while Chris caressed her thighs. He even managed to slip a finger in Jacqui's pussy while holding Cassie's ass, keeping him deep in her. Jacqui laid back down, watching Cassie ride Chris mercilessly. Chris is getting close to his explosion. Cassie wrapped her arms around him. They kissed and she says, "Come inside me, big boy."

He did. He spilled his seed into Cassie. A few minutes later they cuddle. With Jacqui on Chris' left, and Cassie on his right.

Two beautiful women next to him. Every guy's fantasy.


	12. Jade, Tanya & Jacqui

The Strap-On

Victim: Jade, Tanya & Jacqui Briggs

Location: Late night at the beach

The following morning, Chris, Cassie and Jacqui woke up naked. "What a night," said Cassie.

"You said it, girl," said Jacqui. "How's your dick, baby?"

"Good, baby." Chris answered.

Cassie got dressed and announced, "Any plans for you two? I gotta go see my mom at the Refugee Kamp."

"I think me and Chris should go to the beach."

Chris looks at Jacqui with a smile. "I like that."

"i bet your dick will be hard when you see me in my bikini."

Chris touches Jacqui's thigh.

"You two have some fun. I'm out!"

After Cassie left, Jacqui reached for Chris' dick. He laid down and she whispered in his ear, "Why don't we fuck before we leave?"

Chris got on top of Jacqui. They kissed as he slid his dick into her vagina.

They continued kissing as he thrusted into her. "Your pussy is so good, Jacqui."

"I enjoy your sweet white dick deep in my hot black pussy."

Chris pumped deep. Jacqui moaned loud as he licked her chocolate tits. "Fuck me, baby. Ah ah ah oh shit, yes!"

He fucked Jacqui deep and hard. Jacqui wrapped her thighs around him. They are alone, who no one to disturb them. Chris would love to see Jacqui in her hot bikini. He could never keep his hands off of her. He slowed his thrusts to go deeper. He caressed her breasts, body and thighs, making Jacqui want Chris to see her in a bikini. "Touch me all you want, baby."

Chris kissed her neck as he fucked her fast. He was going to cum soon. "Jacqui, I'm gonna cum."

"Come in my pussy, baby."

He did, busting his nut in her pussy.

As they dressed, Jacqui only wears her bikini. "Baby, you like it?"

Chris sees her bikini. It made him want to fuck Jacqui again, but another time.

An hour later, they went to the beach. Chris had his hand on Jacqui's thigh the whole time. "I love nice hot days at the beach. No worries whatsoever."

Chris noticed a big camping tent towards the beach. As Chris and Jacqui set their things on the towels. "You thirsty, Jacqui?"

"I knew we should have brought some drinks with us."

"Maybe that tent might have something. Some business is poppin' in there."

They went into the tent and Chris can't believe the two beautiful women selling food and drink items, Jade and Tanya of Edenia.

"CHRIS!" Oh shit!

"You know them?"

"I do. This is Tanya and Jade."

Jade is wearing her MK9 outfit and Tanya is wearing her MKX outfit with no pants and a yellow skirt.

"What are you two doing here?"

"We were hired to sell food & drink products. Tanya grills the hot dogs, burgers and steaks, and I handle the snacks."

"Wow, you girls got it poppin' up in here. I'm Jacqui."

"Pleasure to meet you. What would you like?"

"Just two hot dogs, Cooler Ranch Doritos and a Pepsi."

"And I'll have the same."

"Ok, that'll be $3.50."

Chris paid with a 5 and got change back.

Tanya spoke, "Hey, why don't you guys stay here tonight? I will get dinner going on for us."

"Yeah."

"Sounds great," Chris said.

"A late night at the beach? Don't you think it'll be a little chilly?" Jacqui asked.

"We've got blankets,... Tanya whispered in Chris' ear. "...and vibrators."

"I heard vibrators," Jacqui said.

"Tanya and I made out earlier, but you Jacqui, our new ebony girl. But that's tonight, hun."

"Anything else, we're right here," Tanya said.

"Thanks a lot for the snacks, girls," Jacqui said, finally able to eat after the sex she had with Chris eariler. They returned to their spot to eat. "Damn good hot dogs!"

After they ate, they went to the water and kissed. "You are so beautiful, Jacqui."

"I never thought I'd fall in love with a white man."

His hands roamed her thighs as they kissed. Chris moved her hips towards him. "Your dick hard, baby?"

She reached for his cock and pulls it out. "I think your dick wants more of me."

She placed her calves on his shoulders as Chris slid it in her vagina.

She lowered her legs around his waist. They continued kissing as Chris pumped into her.

Back at the tent, Tanya and Jade were watching Chris and Jacqui. She was riding him good. "Wow, I can't wait until tonight, Jade. Her pussy is not the only one that can please Chris, but ours too."

Jade replied, "I know, right? He's gonna get all kinds of action tonight, baby. All kinds."

Jacqui rode Chris while he fucked her hard. "I love your pussy so much, Jacqui!"

"I don't ever want you to stop fucking me, baby. But I think Jade and Tanya would want some of this action, too. Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure."

"Cassie and I made out all the time, like last night when Cassie was fucking me. You owned that ass of hers, and then you fucked her good and busted a hot nut in her."

"Oh yea." He continued fucking Jacqui. They kissed for a good five minutes until Chris shot his load into her.

Several hours later, Chris and Jacqui spent the rest of the day with Jade and Tanya eating dinner. At nighttime around 10 P.M, they set their sleeping arrangements. Tanya prepares the vibrators with fully charged batteries. Chris and Jacqui were kissing when Tanya opens Jade's legs. She strap on the vibrator and enters Jade. They kissed. "Hey, Jacqui. You like vibrators?

"Hell yea!"

"Take one and put it in Jade's ass."

Tanya and Jade rolled to the side away from Chris and Jacqui. Jacqui slid the vibrator in Jade's ass while Tanya was fucking her pussy. This leaves Chris with two options: Get behind Jacqui or Tanya. He got behind Tanya and slid his cock in her ebony ass. Tanya and Jade were making out while Jacqui massaged her breasts and pumping deep in her ass. "Yea, Chris. You like this ass? Huh? How about you put it in my pussy?"

He easily slid it in Tanya's vagina and went deep. He fucked Tanya the same way she was fucking Jade. Chris massaged Tanya's breasts as he fucked her hard. "FUCK ME, CHRIS! AH AH YES!"

Jade was getting ready to have a orgasm, but after a few seconds, she came. Jade got on top of Jacqui and thrusted into her with her vibrator. Tanya rode Chris with his hands on her thighs. "We saw you two fucking in the water. We wanted to fuck you both." Tanya could not stop. She didn't want to stop. He sees Jacqui getting "jaded". Chris held her hips, enjoying her pussy. He rose up to kiss her, smacking her ass. "OH, GOD, YOU'RE SO GOOD!" Chris pumped into her hard while she bounces. He licked her succulent tits.

Tanya rode faster, moaning loud. "I'm cumming, Tanya!"

"Bust your fucking seed in me, baby!" Chris came deep in Tanya's sweet ebony pussy. "You like watching Jacqui getting fucked, baby?"

"Yes."

Jacqui yelled as she exploded. Tanya cuddles with Jacqui. Jacqui slips on the vibrator and says, "Going down, girlfriend."

She got on top of Tanya, slid in, and fucked her deep.

Jade laid next to Chris, watching Jacqui giving Tanya the business. Jade went behind her with her vibrator. She slid in Jacqui's ass. Jade went deep. Jacqui was enjoying her ass getting violated by these two Edenian beauties. Jade smacked her ass ans she pumped hard. Tanya came. After a few minutes later, Jade was giving Chris a blowjob. Jacqui went into Jade's ass and fucked her deep. Tanya went on the other side and shared the blowjob, both Jade and Tanya kissing and licking the dick.

Jacqui laid down and watches Jade climb on top of Chris. Slips him in and rode him slowly. Tanya went behind her and massaged Jade's breasts and she rode up and down. Chris massaged her thighs. Jacqui laid to his right, and Tanya on his left. Jade kept riding him, tightening her pussy to keep him deep. Jacqui and Tanya kept their eyes on Chris. "So Jacqui, you think you and Chris can give us a show of you two doing it in front of us as soon as Jade's done?"

"He'll need to recover a while."

"Give it to him, Jade." Jade was riding him hard while Chris' left hand is on Tanya's thigh and his right hand on Jacqui's. "Jade, I'm cumming!"

He busted a hot nut in Jade's pussy.

Afterward, Tanya got behind Jacqui and slid the vibrator in her ass while jade strapped hers on and lays down. Jacqui took vibrator into her pussy as she lowers down. Jacqui was getting double penetrated by both Edenian beauties. They're allowing Chris to rest for a while. Jacqui rode Jade hard while Tanya took her ass and shoved it as deep as she could in her. "YOU GIRLS ARE SO FUCKING AWESOME! AH AH AH SHIT!" Jacqui splashed her orgasm all over Jade's body. Tanya moved to Jacqui's face. "Have a taste, jacqui." Jacqui laid down with Tanya's pussy on her lips. She licked her vagina while Jade was licking Jacqui's. Chris is watching 3 hot ebony beauties tasting each other. Jacqui massaged Tanya's ass. Jade licked deep, making Jacqui cum hard again.. Tanya came again all over Jacqui's face. Tanya went back to Chris' left. Jacqui licked Jade's pussy. Tanya played with Chris' cock and slid it in her mouth. As she was giving Chris a nice blowjob, Jacqui was taking Jade's pussy to the limit. She shot her load all over Jacqui's face again. "Ah, god. I gotta clean. I'll be right back.

Tanya was still sucking Chris' cock. Jade laid to Chris' right.

Jacqui went to the beach water to clean her face full of cum. She knows Tanya is sucking Chris's cock. She wants to have sex with him. Since he was in her pussy the first time, it was amazing. The second time before they left, it felt even better. Now, after getting all kinds of action from the Edenian beauties, it was time to close the night with Chris.

She went back in the tent to see Tanya and Jade getting Chris ready for Jacqui.

"Ladies, I had a great time, but now, me and Chris, time for some sex, baby."

Jacqui laid next to Chris and they started kissing. Tanya and Jade were about to get a show of their own. She got on top and kissed down his body. She got to his dick and even though Tanya was sucking it, she didn't mind. Jacqui sucked it slowly with her eyes seductively on him. She kept on slowly and moved a little fast. His cock got so much action, but Chris figured he'd want to close the night by giving Jacqui the sex she needs. Jacqui laid down and says, "Come on, baby. you ready for this pussy?"

Chris got on top. Tanya and Jade, watching and smiling, sees his cock entering Jacqui slowly. They kissed as he pumps into her. He caressed her smooth thighs, went deep into Jacqui slowly. "So good to be inside you again, baby."

"Did you enjoy Tanya and Jade?"

"I did."

Chris pumped hard and deep. Jacqui got violated by both Tanya and Jade, but this time, Chris is inside her. A few minutes later, Chris is sitting down massaging Jacqui everywhere while she rode, keeping him deep. He was holding her ass and pumping hard. He kissed her neck, making her moan loud. "Oh, Chris. This pussy is made for you, baby. I'm so glad I had fun with those two luscious ladies, but I want you in the end."

She kept riding him. "Cum, baby. Cum."

Where, baby?"

"In my pussy, baby. Please!"

They pumped faster. She bounced harder.

Chris was about to bust, but he wanted to hang on as long as he could. However, Jacqui wants him to cum. Chris couldn't hold on any longer as he spilled his seed deep into Jacqui's vagina. They kissed and got a nice applause from Tanya and Jade. They cuddle with each other, while Tanya was laying next to him with her thigh on him. Jade laid next to Tanya, wrapping her arms around her and kisses her neck. It had been a wild night for Chris and Jacqui. A wild one.


	13. Li Mei

The Strap-On

Victim: Li Mei

Location: Sun Do

Chris and Jacqui got home from the beach, apparently burned out from the incredible orgy they had with Tanya and Jade.

Cassie was waiting for them.

"What the fuck happened to you two?"

"We spent the night at the beach. And I enjoyed every minute of it."

"I'll bet. I need to talk to Chris. Something came up in Outworld."

"What's going on?"

"There's a young woman named Li Mei.

"Isn't she a Outworld refugee?"

"Chris, I need you to come with us. Li Mei requested your presence."

Chris, Jacqui and Cassie went to Outworld to visit Li Mei in a town called Sun Do. They found her near the river. "Are you Li Mei?" Chris asked.

"I am. I requested your presence after Cassie told me about you," she said, wearing her MK Deception outfit.

Chris looked at Cassie. "What did you tell her?"

Li Mei looked down. His cock was getting hard for some reason.

Cassie responded, "Your dick, baby."

"Wait... you sent me here to get me laid?"

Jacqui replied, "Don't worry, baby."

"I thought something was going on here, but I didn't think you girls wanted me to get laid after..."

"Step into my place. Just you, Chris. We have much to discuss."

"We'll keep in touch, sweety.' said Cassie.

Li Mei showed Chris her Martial Arts dojo where she trains everyday. "This is nice," Chris said.

"So tell me, Chris. What is it going to take to get you to fuck me good?"

Chris was taken aback by the question. He walked toward her. He then slipped his shorts off, revealing his hard cock. Li Mei kneels down to study it. Cassie told her of how hot it was when he fucked her. She took it in her mouth and begun sucking it. Chis couldn't figure out why the girls wanted him to get him laid by this woman. Nevertheless, Li Mei is gonna get the D! She sucked faster. She strips naked. He puts her on the wall and enters her.

He was slow in going into Li Mei's pussy. He started slow and went deep.

"Fuck me, baby. Ah ah yes."

Her pussy tightened up around him. He fucked Li Mei good.

"Now I know what Cassie was talking about."

He pumped hard into her. He never felt Outworld pussy to be this good. Well, he did fuck both Skarlet and Mileena as well as Sheeva. He kept pumping deep into Li Mei. He kissed her lips. "Harder, baby."

He went faster. Li Mei laid him down and bounced on him. He has his hands on her thighs while she moved her hips without rest. He massaged her breasts as she kept him as deep as she could without letting him rest. He was about to bust his nut. Li Mei expected it and kept going. She turned around and rode him reverse cowgirl style. Her ass was in full view. But Chris couldn't hold it any longer. He shot his hot load into Li Mei's pussy.

Cassie and Jacqui had just got back, apparently after a make-out session. Chris and Li Mei got out of her house.

"Well, what did you think?" asked Cassie.

"We will meet again in Earthrealm. You were right." She grabbed his cock. "It was wonderful.

Jacqui went close to Chris. "Oh, I see," says Li Mei. "You're the ebony beauty that I always wanted to taste one day."

"Is that right?"

"Maybe in Earthrealm, we can hang out."

"I'd like that."

They suddenly kissed. Cassie watched in shock. Chris couldn't believe it either. Cassie looked at Chris and said, "Li Mei wants some chocolate."

Chris couldn't respond. All he could do is watch as Li Mei gets a taste of what's to come in Earthrealm.


	14. Frost

The Strap-On

Victim: Frost

Location: Lin Kuei Temple

Chris, Cassie and Jacqui returned home. Apparently Jacqui had idea that Li Mei wanted her. But that will happen later. They returned to Cassie's place. She looks at Jacqui in confusion. "What?"

"Li Mei wants you."

"Hey. Tanya and Jade got this chocolate at the beach."

"That's not the point. What about Chris? You two were hitting it off."

"I know. I can't help myself looking hot and sexy."

(Phone rings)

"Hello?"

 _"Cassie, this is your mom. Is Chris there?"_

'Yea."

" _Let me speak to him."_

"Sonya. What's going on?"

 _"I need you to go to the Lin Kuei temple. We got a report from Sub-Zero that one of his trainees have escaped from the temple. I need you there alone to find her."_

"Her?"

 _"Her name is Frost. I think you need to bring her in for questioning. Be careful. She'll kill you the moment you see her. Take the portal there."_

"Copy that, Sonya."

"You're going alone?" Cassie asked.

"I have to. Hopefully I'll be back."

Jacqui walked up to him and kissed him, "Be careful."

Chris traveled to the Lin Kuei temple to find Frost. He bundled up for this mission. As he infiltrated the temple, he found a empty room. He went in and suddenly it closed and locked behind him. He finds a young woman in her MK Deadly Alliance alt outfit. This must be Frost.

"So, you were looking for me," said Frost.

"How did you know?"

"I saw you on your way in."

"Are you Frost?"

"I am."

"I need to bring you in for questioning."

"Oh really. What makes you think you can bring me in? There is no way out for you. You will die here!"

"Hold up! Can't we discuss this?"

"What do you really want?"

"I've never seen women with frozen hair before."

"..."

"I'm here to bring you in. I don't want to hurt you."

Frost lowered her guard.

Chris stepped closer and gave her a kiss. Although Frost possesses the same ice powers as Sub-Zero, she somehow felt warm to the kiss. He massaged her hips, making her feel much warmer. Chris never saw a woman with blue lips before. He knelt down to massage her thighs. Frost never felt a warm touch like this. He went ahead and stripped Frost naked.

He placed her on the wall with her thighs around him. Without questioning him, she guided his cock to her pussy.

"Fuck me. Please."

He entered her. He pumped deep. Frost couldn't believe it. She is having sex! He fucked Frost good.

Chris was fucking Frost behind in her ass, holding her hips. Frost has never felt this way before. He massaged her breasts as he nailed that ass.

He laid down and Frost rode him. "Your dick is amazing."

She bounced on him. Wanting more. She kept him deep inside her. She rode him up and down. They he got on top and fucked her some more. He kept fucking her hard. It would not take long for Chris to come as he busted a nut in Frost.

She finally agreed to turn herself in.

They took the portal to the Refugee Kamp where Sub-Zero was waiting for her. Sub-Zero thanked Chris for bringing her in.

He took the portal back to California at Cassie's place. He began his search for Cassie and Jacqui, but they're not home.

He decided to get some sleep when something hit him in the head, knocking him unconscious...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	15. Kira

The Strap-On

Victim: Kira

Location: Underground Basement

It was dark. No sound, no signs of life. But the the lights came on. Footsteps are heard. Chris finally woke up, barely able to see because of the lights. What's worse is that he is completely naked. He is on a chair, armed tied behind his back. As Chris' eyes began to focus more, he was able to survey his surroundings. He appears to be in some sort of underground basement somewhere.

"Someone is finally awake." Chris heard a female voice with a unique Australian accent. Chris sees a young woman. She has red hair with two ponytails. She is wearing her leather top, red open vest and red pants with chaps. Her boots are equipped with knife holsters holding both her knives.

Chris realized that he has no protection whatsoever. "Who are you?"

"My name is Kira."

"What is this place?"

Kira walked around him slowly. "And why am I naked?"

"Already asking too many questions."

Kira punches him in the face.

"Tell me, "Chris," what is so special about you?"

Chris tried to develop an answer.

"ANSWER ME! She pulled out one of her knives and places the blade onto his throat. Chris was scared. This woman is unlike any other woman in the world. Just as Kira was about to slit his throat, she looked down. His cock was getting hard. He couldn't hide it. Now it came in full view, fully erect.

"I see." Kira puts her blade away and studies his cock. "I was about to kill you, but this... intriguing."

She began massaging it. Chris was a little confused over what was going on. He watches Kira take his whole cock in her mouth. She started giving him a blowjob. Chris did not expect this. He's not able to do anything because his hands were tied up. Kira continued sucking his cock. The pleasure Kira was giving was amazing, but he knew it won't last long. He would die one way or another. Kira stopped and looked at him.

She straddled him and used one of her knives to cut his hands loose. "Touch me."

Slowly he reached for her breasts. Kira didn't stop him. He massaged her breasts. Then he caressed her body. He reached for her pant buttons. Kira looked down, seeing his thumbs trying to touch her vagina. Kira got off and stripped herself naked. Chris had his hands around her hips as she guides his cock into her pussy. As soon as she took him deep, she looked in his eyes and said, "Let's see how long you can last."

She moved slowly. He wanted to kiss her, but Kira had other plans. She started rocking him. He licked her tits. She started bouncing on him. Not too hard though. Kira moaned. She then moved her hips faster. Chris rubbed her back while trying to pump into her. He finally did by going deep. Kira kept riding while Chris moved faster. He was about to cum. Kira moaned loud as he spilled his seed into her.

Chris rested, but Kira was not finished yet.

She led him to put her on the wall. She wrapped her thighs around him. 'Your turn, big boy." He slid into her easily and started fucking her. He pumped into her. Kira told him, "I knew there was something in you. Fuck me, boy. Fuck this pussy good." He pumped harder. Kira moaned under her breath. He caressed her thighs, and kissed her neck.

A few minutes later he's in Kira's ass. He smacked it real good and pumped deep. Kira couldn't help but moan loud. Once again, Kira rode him reverse cowgirl style. He massaged her while she kept him deep. Her pussy tightened around him. It was almost time to bust again, but Kira beat him to it by coming first. She slammed herself hard on him. Kira was moaning like crazy, riding him faster. It seemed Kira wants him to come inside her again. Her movements were at a all-time frenzy. She needed him to come. He held her hips. Kira cried out his name and begged him to come inside her. After about a few more minutes, Chris was finally ready to explode. His hands were on her thighs as he finally blasts his seed into Kira's pussy once again. Kira looked at him, completely drained of his energy. She got off him and got her outfit back on. She says to him. "I will return. You better not move at all." Kira pointed her knife at him. "I mean it." Suddenly, the door busted open. It was Cassie and Jacqui to the rescue. "Chris!" Jacqui found him naked and spent.

"What did you do to him? asked Cassie.

Jacqui covered him up with her Army jacket. Sonya Blade came to the scene.

"Kira, I'm placing you under arrest for kidnapping and sexual assault."

"Oh, please. He enjoyed every second of it," she told Cassie. Jacqui escorted Chris to safety. Sonya spoke to him, "Are you alright?"

He wasn't able to speak so he nodded no.

"Cassie, jacqui, take him home. I don't know what Kira did to him, but be sure to keep him safe."

Cassie and Jacqui took him home by way of a chopper. Chris might have had a traumatizing experience, but the sex with Kira changed course very quickly. Regardless, he is around the good company of Cassie and Jacqui as they held him closely.


	16. Sonya Blade 2

The Strap-On

Victims: Sonya Blade 2

Location: Refugee Kamp Interrogation Room

Jacqui and Cassie have rescued Chris from the underground prison somewhere. They took him to the interrogation room where General Sonya Blade is sitting. Sonya discovered Chris pretty beat up and unable to speak. "At ease, girls."

Sonya examined Chris' injuries. His face was swollen, his eyes were blackened, there was blood coming lips and nose. "What did she do to you?"

Sonya felt worried that Chris could've died from Kira's insatiable anger, but he did survive. Sonya called the medical staff and escorted him to the hospital.

A week later, Chris recovered. He went to the interrogation room to meet with Sonya.

"Chris, are you ok?"

"Yea."

"Kira had been put away for sexual assault."

"Thank God."

"Can you tell me what happened in there?"

"I was tied-up on a cold chair, naked."

Sonya looked at him with worry.

"This woman, Kira, had one of her knives to my throat. She asked me what was so special about me.. Then it happened."

"What happened?"

"My dick got hard."

Sonya looked down at his cock. It was starting to get hard.

"She raped you!"

"Yes."

Sonya took his pants off to study Chris' hard cock. It looked normal. No cuts or anything.

"I'm so sorry, Sonya."

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, Chris. If I had my way, I would've done the same thing."

She looked directly at his cock and slips it in her mouth.

"Sonya..."

"Relax. Kira may have raped you, but if you allow me, I wanna show you how a real woman can do."

She continued sucking his dick. For once, Chris could enjoy his dick getting sucked by a real woman. Sonya took her pants off and opened her jacket.

Sonya straddled him. "Let me take care of you, Chris." She takes his cock into her vagina. She kissed him. She used her open jacket to cover them up. She then began moving her hips slowly. She was right. Kira ain't got nothin' on Sonya Blade! He massaged her breasts. She started bouncing on him, keeping him deep. They kissed. His hands roaming her thighs. He wanted to fuck Sonya so bad.

She took Chris on top of her with her legs around him. He pumped into her. 'Oh yea. Fuck me, baby."

He pumped deep. He licked her tits. He pumped hard into her. "Harder!"

He fucked Sonya real good without hurting her "Damn, you're so good, baby!"

He was about to explode. He rubbed her thighs, kissed her neck, fucked her fast, and finally he spilled his seed deep into Sonya's vagina.

"So, how does it feel to be inside a real woman?"

"Much better." He kissed her. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, Chris, because it will never be the last time you fuck me. If I want you, you bring your ass here, and you slam that dick of yours in me. I won't forget it."

She kisses him and got dressed. "Don't forget, Chris. If you need me, call me." She gave him her number. She winked and smiled before she left.

Later that night, Chris visited Cassie's place. Cassie opened the door. "Chris, my god, you're ok."

"Thanks to your mom, yes. Is Jacqui here?"

"She's sleeping. Come on in."

Cassie slept while Chris was sitting on the couch, trying to sleep. He saw Jacqui going to the kitchen. He quietly followed her. She's wearing only her Boot Camp top and matching panties.

"Jacqui?"

"Chris!" she said quietly.

They kissed. "I missed you, baby."

"I missed you too, Jacqui." He knelt down and caressed her smooth thighs.

"I knew you wanted me."

"I do."

They went into Jacqui's bedroom and made out. They got naked. Chris was inside her while they were kissing. They spent the entire night making love. Jacqui was so happy Chris was safe, and she had Sonya Blade to thank for.


	17. Kitana, Mileena & Sindel

The Strap-On

Victims: Kitana, Mileena and Sindel

Location: Sindel's Throne Room

The next morning, Chris visited Sonya at the Refugee Kamp.

'Chris, thank you for coming. This is Queen Sindel of Edenia. She asked for your presence here.

"I'm honored to meet you, your Highness."

Sindel spoke, "I requested you here because my daughter, Princess Kitana, need your help."

"My help? What must I do?"

"I believe you know my esteemed guardian, Jade. She told me about your recent sexual exploits with both of them."

Sonya looked at Chris, "Is that so?"

Chris looked embarrassed.

"Now then, darling. We must make our way. My daughter, and her twin Mileena await us."

Chris stepped through the portal, leaving Sonya with a smirk. "Hmm, Kitana and Mileena, eh?"

After entering Edenia, they went to the palace and then to Sindel's throne room. Awaiting them was Kitana and Mileena, Kitana wearing her MK9 alt outfit and Mileena wearing MK Deception outfit.

"Ladies, I believe you know Chris. Now then, Chris, the real reason why you're here. Kitana and Mileena have grown to love each other. I also had my fair share of using a strap-on vibrator on Kitana and Jade, but Jade is needed for business. I'm loving how Mileena evolved over the years since her creation."

"I'm aware of Mileena. I've had a run-in with her and Skarlet recently."

Ah, yes, Skarlet. But this time, I wanna see if you can handle Kitana and Mileena. Show me.

Kitana and Mileena began kissing Chris. Mileena removed Chris' pants and began sucking his cock. Chris continued kissing Kitana and caressed her thigh. Mileena was sucking faster. She was careful enough not to accidentally poke it with her Tarkatan teeth. Kitana began stripping naked. She grabbed a pair of strap-on vibrators. She put one of them on, and lays down. Mileena got naked as well and lowered herself to Kitana's strap-on, allowing it in her pussy. Sindel also got naked and facesits Kitana. Kitana began licking her clitoris while Mileena bounced, still sucking Chris' dick. Chris couldn't do anything except hope to come soon. She was sucking it good, causing Chris to cum. He busted a nut in her mouth. "Tasty," said Mileena.

Mileena turned around and rode Kitana, while Kitana was licking Sindel's clit. Mileena was about to cum as well, and she did by orgasming on Kitana's belly. Sindel spilled herself on Kitana's face. Chris took the strap-on from Kitana and gave it to Sindel. She strapped it on and got behind Mileena and slit it in her ass.

Chris got on top of Kitana and slid his cock in her pussy. Sindel owned Mileena's ass while Chris fucked Kitana. He pumped deep, licking her tits. "Fuck me, baby!" He pumped hard into her. Grasping her thighs, he sees Mileena caressing her pussy, waiting for her turn. Sindel knelt on Kitana's left and said, "Give it to her, darling. Mileena wants you.

Mileena used the vibrator to fuck herself, causing Chris to cum again. "I want you to fuck Mileena good, baby. FUCK HER GOOD!" He came deep in Kitana's pussy. He kisses Kitana. "Get her, baby."

Mileena seductively used her finger to lure Chris in. He kisses Mileena. "You ready for me, darling?"

Without answering, he easily slid his still-hard cock into her pussy. He started slow.

Sindel got the strap-on and got behind Kitana and slid it in her ass. Chis pumped deep into Mileena. "I knew we'd fuck again, darling. You fucked me and Skarlet good." He kept fucking her deep and hard, caressing her thighs, breasts and dat ass! Sindel was giving Kitana a good ass-thrashing. Mileena straddles him with her thighs around and moved her hips back and forth. Mileena kept moaning, loving the feeling of Chris' cock in her pussy.

Kitana and Sindel watched as Chris was taking Mileena's ass the action! "Oh my god! Fuck my ass good, darling!"

He smacked dat ass too. Mileena was moaning like crazy.

A few minutes later, it was Mileena's turn. She rode him hard. "GOD, I LOVE YOUR DICK!"

Chris was nearing a explosion. Mileena knows it and kept him deep. He came deep in Mileena. Chris came 3 times and needed a break.

He sat down and watched as Mileena straps on and enters Kitana's pussy. As Mileena was fucking Kitana, Sindel kisses Chris. "I know you need a break, darling, buy you wouldn't mind kissing me?"

"Of course not."

He kissed and touched Sindel everywhere. He wanted to be inside Sindel's pussy, but he needed a break. Sindel began sucking his cock. He watched Kitana and Mileena fucking, which got him hard again as well as Sindel giving him a nice blowjob. He got behind Sindel and slid it in her ass. He started slow so he doesn't hurt her. He went deep, massaging her breasts. He kept a steady pace in dat ass. After 10 minutes, he placed Sindel on the wall and entered her pussy. He pumped deep with his hands on her thighs. He wanted to please the queen. He pumped fast and deep. Licking her tits and rubbing her body, Chris slowed down a little to get the explosion he needs.

Sindel laid him down and rode him. Kitana and Mileena took turns using the vibrator to Sindel's ass. She rode hard, making Chris want to cum now. He exploded in Sindel. His dick is now incredibly sore. He laid there with no energy left.

"I think we did it," said Mileena.

They all look at him, their favorite sex toy, on the ground, smiling.


	18. Tanya 2

The Strap-On

Victim: Tanya 2

Location: Chris' backyard pool

Chris came home to his place to rest. After a hour, he decided to go for a swim. He placed his trunks on, got his Pepsi, sunscreen and his towel. Before he stepped in, he notices Tanya already getting the cool-off.

"Tanya! What are you doing in my pool?"

"I'm just getting a nice amount of sun. Good to see you again, baby."

Chris stepped in.

"Come closer, honey."

He got close to Tanya.

"How have you been, Tanya?"

"I can't complain. What are you thinking about?"

Chris laid his hand on her thigh.

"Have you ever used sunscreen before?" Chris asked.

"What's that?"

"It's a type of lotion or spray that can protect your skin from the sun's harmful rays. You say you got a good amount..."

"Would you like to rub some on me?"

"Of course."

Chris took the sunscreen and applied it on Tanya's back. It is unknown if any Edenian can get sunburnt, but he wanted to help apply some on Tanya just in case. He continued to apply more on her shoulders, down her breasts, down her body and thighs. Tanya never knew such pleasure can simply come from this.

"It feels nice."

Tanya got close to him and kisses him. "Do you miss me?"

"Yes." He caresses her body. He didn't know Tanya was in his pool, possibly waiting for him. But he was happy she was.

Tanya could feel Chris heart beat. They continue kissing. Chris caressed her everywhere.

"Chris."

"Yes, Tanya?"

"Do you enjoy having me around?"

"I do."

"You know what I enjoy the most?"

"What?

"This..."

She kissed him deeply but this time she's not letting go. He kisses her neck, and takes his trunks off.

He then slowly takes Tanya's bikini bottom off. She gets it off completely and sets it on the side where his trunks are. He looked in Tanya's eyes. He could see a beautiful ebony woman hungry for affection. They kissed again. Tanya felt Chris' cock touching her. She looked down and wrapped her thighs around him. She guides his cock into her vagina. He slowly enters her.

"Do you know how long it's been since you were inside me?"

"Too long?"

"Too long."

He started very slowly. Then he moved deep. They continued kissing while his member is moving deep in her. He pumped hard into her. Tanya loved the feeling of his thrusts. He was not too rough with her. He wanted to give Tanya as much as he can. He kept a steady pace.

"Chris?"

"Yes, baby?"

"I enjoy having sex with you. You feel so good. I don't want this to end."

"I know."

He remained deep in her. He massaged her breasts. Tanya kept looking into his eyes. She knew he was something special.

Tanya could feel he was about to explode. She acknowledges this as he spilled his seed deep into her.

Chris wrapped his hand around the back of her head. "I knew you needed this."

"I did. As always, you have given me such wonderful pleasure, but just because we had sex here, doesn't mean I can't go all night. This is our night, baby."

They made love for a few hours in the pool. They then got out to dry off. They went out to dinner and even went shopping. It was nighttime now and they were ready for sleep. Tanya says, "I can't believe you took me out to dinner and shopping. I am tired, but I'm not going to sleep until I have you inside me again."

They went to the bedroom without their lips leaving each other. They both stripped naked. "No other man has ever loved me more than you." She knelt down and took his member into her mouth. She sucked it slowly and lovingly. She was so happy that Chris actually loved her. He didn't at first realize that Tanya was a gorgeous ebony woman until he saw her naked for the first time. After a few minutes, he got on top of her. The kiss was deep, the covers over them. Tanya could feel him sliding into her again. Tanya closed her eyes as he went deep without hurting her. She moaned under her breath. Once again, Chris kept a slow and steady pace. They rolled over with their lips locked and Tanya is on top. Chris admired her amazing form. She moved her hips back and forth slowly. His hands roaming her body. Tanya leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Do you love me, baby?"

"Yes."

"I want you inside me all night long."

She started bouncing on him while keeping him deep. Chris rose up to kiss her. She held him tight and she went a little fast. He touched her everywhere, her breasts, thighs and dat ass! Tanya got on her hands and knees as Chris slid into her ass. He wasn't rough with her, but she knew her ass needed some love too, and Chris was happy to give it to her. Chris rubbed her body from behind, allowing Tanya to take him deep. They kissed and she said, "You feel so good in my butt, baby. You touch me so good, too."

Chris continued owning that ass.

Tanya was about to have a orgasm just like Chris. He was pumping into her pussy harder. "Yes, Chris. Fuck me. I"m cumming. Come with me!"

He did. As Tanya came, she screamed his name as he shot his load into her again. Tanya can feel the heat of his seed inside her. It made her come some more. They kissed. They laid side-by-side with Chris still inside her. "Chris, there's no other man I'd rather be with than you." They never stopped kissing and touching throughout the night.


End file.
